Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a metal pattern on a surface of an electromagnetic absorber structure.
Description of Related Art
Near field communication (NFC), also called short distance wireless communication, is a short distance high frequency wireless communication technology that allows non-contact point-to-point data transmission to be carried out between electronic devices and the data can be exchanged within the distance of 10 centimeters (3.9 inches). Since the NFC technology requires lower frequency, the corresponding antenna elements typically have a longer resonant path.
For the mobile devices, it is common to use the electromagnetic absorber material in an antenna structure for NFC. Generally, at least one layer of the electromagnetic absorber material is further attached to the antenna structure in order to avoid communal interference between an NFC antenna and other electronic devices and/or metal elements in the mobile device. In view of the miniaturization trend for the designs of communication field, it is necessary to consider further reducing the total thickness of the overall antenna structure, and such design has to be compatible with the manufacturing processes.